


Starseekers

by Corvina_of_Olympus



Series: We are all made of Stardust [4]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvina_of_Olympus/pseuds/Corvina_of_Olympus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Asseylum Vers Allusia travels to Earth to bring peace for both worlds.</p><p>(Aldnoah.Zero dæmon AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starseekers

Her fingers touch the glass that seems to be the only thing between her and the shining blue planet outside.

Earth looks beautiful with its white clouds and blue oceans that reflect the light of the sun. The side the light doesn’t reach is illuminated with little sparkling dots where the lights of the cities shine through the night. 

A smile spreads on her face as she looks down at the blue planet that all life came from. Earth is still below her, but soon she will take her first steps on the ground of the home of humanity. 

“Look at this, Celeph! Isn’t it beautiful?” she asks her dæmon. 

He stays silent and watches the blue planet with the same awe as his human does. They are both drawn to Earth and its numerous wonders. Another war would surely destroy it; and are the differences between the Terrans and the people of Vers really that significant? 

Slaine hasn’t just taught them about his home planet. He has taught them that Terrans and Martians are the same. That they both deserve peace.

Asseylum Vers Allusia, crown princess of Vers and inheritor of the light of Aldnoah, silently swears that she will bring peace to that blue world. For her childhood friend and for all of humanity. 

The shuttle begins its descent and their handmaiden Eddelrittuo hectically tries to persuade them – as politely as possible and with all due respect – to get ready for the landing, her frantic hamster dæmon sitting on her head. 

Asseylum and Celeph take one last look at Earth from space. Celeph rubs his head against his human’s to reassure her.  
Asseylum’s fingers close around the pendant tightly. 

_‘Every human being yearns for peace.’_

And then they descend onto Earth: The crown princess and her black-tailed gull; as ambassadors of peace and good will.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is shorter than the other parts, but I'll try to write more next time. I also might write more about Asseylum. I have a few more ideas for her, but they didn't really fit here.
> 
> By the way: Do any of you have wishes for more pairings that I could write? If you have any ideas, I'll consider doing it. :) Whether it's for ideas or questions or criticism: I appreciate your input! :D To everyone who follows this series and supports it: You're awesome! Thank you very much! ^^


End file.
